


Mission to Bellassa

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Quest Series - Jude Watson, Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Siri and Ferus are assigned to protect the future heir to the Bellassan throne-Roan Lands. Ferus is surprised by the bond that he develops with Roan and struggles to overcome Jedi attachment issues with his personal feelings for Roan.





	Mission to Bellassa

After Siri filled her tray with a variety of different foods including a small dessert, she joined her friends Bant, Garen, Soara, and Obi Wan at their usual table for dinner. (Reeft was away on a mission so it was just the five of them.) 

“So what did the council want with you,” Obi Wan asked before Siri had a chance to sit down.

“They’re sending me and Ferus to Bellassa,” Siri replied as she dug into her favorite pasta. 

“Bellassa,” Garen asked confused. “Isn’t that a peaceful planet?”

Siri nodded as she swallowed her first bite of food. “Yes but there has been an assassination attempt on the prince. The king and queen have requested a Jedi team to protect the prince as well as help locate the person behind the assassination attempt.” 

“As far as missions go, that doesn’t sound too bad,” Obi Wan told her feeling slightly envious because he had returned two days ago from a rough mission with Anakin.

Siri shrugged. “We’ll see. You never know how things will go until you get there. We’ll be gone for at least a couple months so try not to miss me too much.” 

“Oh don’t worry, we won’t,” Garen teased. Bant threw a napkin at him in retaliation. Siri couldn’t help but smile as the napkin hit Garen in the face. 

“Yes we will,” Bant and Soara told her.

“Yeah,” Obi Wan said softly. Siri hid a blush as she went back to eating. They spent the next couple of hours talking about a variety of topics before Siri excused herself. She had a few things to do before turning in for the night. When Siri walked into her living quarters, she found Ferus hunched over a datapad doing research on Bellassa while sipping on some tea. 

“Do you ever relax,” Siri teased her apprentice who turned slightly red.

“Occasionally,” Ferus replied dryly. “I made you some tea.”

“Thank you,” Siri told him. They made small talk as Ferus filled her in on some information on the royal family.

“I think I’m going to meditate and go to bed. Goodnight,” Ferus told Siri politely.

“Goodnight Ferus,” Siri replied, watching her padawan walk into his bedroom. She frowned because Ferus was always so proper and polite. Sure, he was a fantastic padawan, but sometimes she wished he would loosen up a bit and try to have a bit of fun. After scanning some notes Ferus made about the Lands family, she went to her bedroom, trying to ignore the weird feeling that flowed through her as she went to sleep. 


End file.
